Inevitable
by Amaya Erizawa
Summary: Después de tantos años...es imposible evitar lo inevitable [LemonSasuHina]. Lean, disfruten y comenten...[oneshot]


**Supongo que diran "¿Porque no sigues tus otros fic?". Tranquilos, yo los estoy siguiendo, asi que los que se pongan a leer esta historia no me maten, tomo mi time eso es todo...Pero les adelanto que tendre lista la continuacion de "La Vida Adolescente".**

**Bueno, como decir esto...Gracias a un concurso que se realizo en el FC SasuHina (fics lemon, para ser precisos) quize probar...y pues, acá estamos...mi primer lemon.**

**Continuene lenguaje especifico, asi que los menores de 18 quedan a su merced de leerlo.**

**Me gustaria que dejasen algun comentario...haber que les parecio n-n.**

**Amaya Erizawa**

**

* * *

**

**Inevitable**

Corrió a más no poder durante unas horas en todo aquel bosque espeso. Había derrotado a un akatsuki y todos los restantes iban tras ella. Ya exhausta, trato de parar en una cueva. Oculto con precisión y esfuerzo su chakra lo más que pudo y espero a que los akatsuki no la encontraran. Entre las penumbras, ni sus ojos perfectos podían ver a través de ella. Era una simple cortina negra…solo debía quedarse allí hasta que el peligro pasase.

Jadeando, palpo la pared de la cueva; humedad y voluble. Sus piernas no respondieron más, y no la ayudaron a seguir. Cayo sobre un cuerpo, era seguro; de un hombre.

Paralizo su cuerpo inconcientemente, intentando apartarse con sigilo; ya que la respiración de él demostraba que todavía dormía con tranquilidad. Por accidente, su mano derecha rozo el miembro que llevaba entre sus entrepiernas. Sonrojándose al máximo, retiro la mano del mismo. Se levanto rápidamente, pero el suelo resbaloso de la cueva la traiciono; haciendo que su débil cuerpo cállese sobre el del sospechoso una vez más. Soltó un chirrido de vergüenza, pero el mismo aumento cuando sintió un gemido de molestia en su acompañante.

Quedo totalmente quieta¿si se movía…que iba a pasar¿La mataría…, no es verdad?

Una mano del propietario paso por su cabeza e inclino la suya para confirmar quien tenia encima de él.

- Este olor…-susurro una voz grave, y distante-. ¿Hinata?

Alzo su cabeza con asombro, aunque fue imposible ver algo pues la oscuridad no dejaba ver su rostro. La silueta de su pelo y el semi-cuerpo que podía ver, confirmaban sus sospechas.

- ¿Sasuke? –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. ¿Sasuke-kun, eres tú? -. No podía creerlo, después de 5 años separados. Lo volvió a ver…Estaba…tan feliz.

- No puedo creer esto…-paso sus dedos en las finas mechas de su cabello-. Sigues viva…-olisqueo su perfume por segunda vez. Que tiempos aquellos.

- Sasuke-kun…-lo abrazo con cariño, sus lagrimas caían con silencio en sus mejillas-.Y-Yo….te extrañe tanto…-la felicidad se trasmitía en su voz, como en el abrazo.

Sasuke correspondió esa muestra de afecto. Nada le hacia tan feliz como aquella mujer que hace tantos años había dejado para poder enmendar su error como traidor en Konoha. La paz había vuelto, la felicidad perdida que buscaba…todo estaba en ella. Y por tantos años de ayuda a Konoha, por fin tendría unos minutos de recompensa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí dentro…? –murmuro Hinata, aun con voz quebrada de la felicidad desbordada.

- Descanso….Derrotar a esos akatsuki no es nada fácil…-suspiro con desgano y penuria-….en especial a Itachi.

En silencio supo lo doloroso, aunque no querido, sentimiento que era perder un hermano, justamente para Sasuke.

En esos cinco años que estuvieron juntos, su historia fue relato y tema de desarrollo en sus pocas noches juntos y las muchas que estaban separados. Deseaba comprenderle tanto…su actitud, sus palabras, su traición. Pero era cosa del pasado, ahora lo entendía a la perfección. Al igual que él a ella. Eran polos igualitarios pero diferentes. Una teoría difícil de explicar.

- Lamento que tuvieras que hacerlo…-cerro en puños sus manos, sobre el descubierto pecho de Sasuke. Apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho, su corazón latía incierto…triste.

- El quiso terminar así…sabia a de antemano que lo derrotaría. Siempre el hermano pequeño derrota al grande…Simple lógica de desarrollos y conocimiento mutuos –su respiración se apaciguo de momento-. Aunque yo tuve que aprender todo por oído de mi padre.

- Pero todo viene de ti, de tu esfuerzo incansable y tu valor creciente –cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de su corazón. Contagio su tono de voz-…y tu ego respetable.

- ¿Has estado muy sola¿Tu sirviente te esta cuidando bien? – pregunto, descansando su mano derecha sobre la suave cabeza de su amada.

- Te dije que no lo llames _sirviente_, Neji es mi primo…cuya deber es protegerme. Aunque ya no lo necesite –respondió, perdiendo sus ojos en la oscuridad que ya no le parecía solitaria ni terrorífica.

- Da igual…-empezó a acariciarle el cabello con lentitud-. Aun no me has respondido…

- Estoy bien…Sin embargo, debo decirte que nadie te reemplazara. Sabes que tú eres el único que me falta en esa gran familia.

Una risa seria pero agradable se escucho en el vació de la cueva.

Los rayos de sol empezaban a iluminar el hueco oscuro donde se ubicaban. Hinata ya pudo notar el medio cuerpo de Sasuke descansando a su lado. Levantándose para comprobar si estaba herido, se encontró con sus piernas y las de ella demasiado juntas, haciendo contacto con sus partes intimas indirectamente. Se puso roja al instante, y trato de salir de ese embrollo, consiguiendo quedarse de rodillas frente al cuerpo tirado de Sasuke. ¿Ese era la tremenda tranquilidad que sentía?… ¿Ese pequeño contacto que hizo que se quedara ahí inmóvil? Cabeceo, se estaba excitando de nada, era tan vergonzoso.

Los ojos de Sasuke la siguieron en cada movimiento, deteniéndose en sus tiernas mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza. Sonrió con picardía, pero no se le noto.

Se levanto para observar como la madrugada le daba un espectáculo exquisitamente excitante para saborear: Hinata se presentaba empapada, sus caderas se notaban más, sus pechos se podían apreciar con más gusto, su bien formado cuerpo bien marcado le hubiera derretido los ojos si eso fuese posible. No pude resistirse a empezar alguna fantasía metal, y algo que no pudo evitar salir de sus labios.

- Te vez hermosa…-dijo intensamente, sin ningún remordimiento y con toda esa pasión que estaba guardando.

El corazón de Hinata latió con fuerza, con mucha mas fuerza de lo que había sentido la primera vez que se besaron. ¿Qué era esta sensación? Estaba tan acalorada, pero no por la vergüenza, sino por otra cosa. Además, Sasuke tampoco ayudaba mucho a apaciguar ese deseo: Estaba en sus mismas condiciones, pero con el pantalón ANBU mas bajo de lo normal ajustado. El estar mojado proseguía la consecuencia de que había dejado su remera en una roca alejada para que se secase (sin ningún resultado, gracias a la humedad de la cueva), mostrando todo ese torso irresistible: brillante con ayuda de las gotas de agua y los rayos del sol.

- Sasuke…-gimió sin haber querido hacerlo, se tapo los labios pero Sasuke la detuvo.

Se le acerco peligrosamente, su cuerpo pedía que se la adueñara ahora. Esta era una gran oportunidad, y los elementos eran perfectos. La situación lo pedía a gritos. No, mejor dicho, su mente le gritaba en un alarido deseoso de placer. El placer que había nacido al no verla por tantos años, y la falta de su compañía, sus caricias, sus estímulos.

Elevo su mano hasta encontrar la cintura de Hinata, la arrimo hacia ella y acerco su rostro a los labios suaves de la pelinegro. El contacto fue rápido, pero luego se fue profundizando.

La respiración de él estaba agitada, lo que hacia que ella también estuviese así. El aliento frenético de su respiración cerca de su boca, no pudo parar lo que vino después. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron con desesperación en sus bocas. Apretó sus dedos en el cabello de él, para profundizar más ese contacto, alargando con éxito lo que parecía el comienzo de un momento amoroso intenso.

Faltando el oxigeno pararon un poco, pero solo aumento mas el deseo de Sasuke en escabullirse y explorar el cuerpo de Hinata.

La tiro al suelo con delicadeza pero con una violencia excitada. No podía detenerse, Hinata aumentaba cada vez más y más ese deseo. Sus mejillas rosadas, sus ojos pidiendo mas, su campera a medio abrir mostrando esa remera red tan sexy, sus piernas semi-abiertas. Era un pecado no poder hacerlo.

Volvió a besarla con más intensidad que la anterior, y fue sacando esa campera molesta que le impedía completa su visión erótica con Hinata en remera de red. Completada esa misión, examino lo que quedaba por sacar. Lucia perfecta, tal y como el quería. Ese calor extraño que emanaba de su tierno cuerpo, era lo que lo incitaba a más.

Sintió como la cabeza de Sasuke hurtaba en sus pechos, sus labios los acariciaban con ternura, era como si él respetara su cuerpo, y sabría que algo demás estaría excediéndose con su respeto. Aunque eso no duro mucho; pronto las manos de Sasuke se unieron a la caricia. Gimió inaudiblemente a la satisfacción que eso le brindaba. Los dedos de Sasuke tocaban lo más sensible de ellos, algo muy delicado en las mujeres. Su calor corporal aumento, con su vergüenza en aumento. Abrazo la cabeza de Sasuke con suavidad, mientras sus dedos no dejaban de poner presión en el cabello del mismo.

- Sasuke-kun…-volvió a repetir, ahora en un susurro completamente indeseado. Podía notarse un poco de lujuria en su voz.

El aludido subió la cabeza, lo poco que podía. Los dos jadeaban por el momento pasado, así que Hinata no quiso perder mucho tiempo.

- ¿S-Sabes q-que…p-podrían d-descubrirnos? –tartamudeo con una voz entre tímida y apagada.

- ¿Acaso…-jadeaba aun excitado-…te importa?

Observo sus ojos negros sin ganas de parar, por demás a que los akatsuki los descubrieran. Sonrió felizmente por dentro, ya que realmente…él la amaba.

Se quito la remera red por su cuenta, e insito a Sasuke a que se deshiciera de su pantalón. Ordeno como un niño desesperado a recibir su premio.

Metió atrevidamente su mano por las entrepiernas de Hinata, sacando con esfuerzo sus pantalones: ocasionando varios gemidos audibles de parte de la Hyuuga. No obstante, algo era inevitable, ya lo que había comenzando y tenía que terminar.

Escondió su cabeza entre las piernas de ella al divisar el órgano de placer que de seguro Hinata disfrutaría sentir como mimarlo un poco. Lo relamió con apuro, escuchando de fondo los gimoteos de satisfacción que le indicaban su trabajo bien hecho.

Las manos de Hinata se apoyaron en la cabeza de Sasuke, indicándole que no se detuviese. Extasiado, y con su acompañante a una temperatura mas o menos en orbita, continuo con la exploración corporal de su seguidora.

Movió sus manos a los muslos de ella, y llego a la altura de su espalda sin separar su cara del cuerpo de Hinata. Se coloco en una posición en donde pudiera penetrar en ella sin ningún inconveniente. Al verla, detuvo toda actividad que empezara a realizar. ¿Por qué tenia esa cara de disgusto?

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunto, con toda la seriedad que pudo.

- No es justo lo que estas haciendo…-respondió apagadamente, con una voz de reproche entre jadeos tímidos.

- ¿Hum? -.La miro a los ojos, y comprendió a lo que se refería. Sonrió lujurioso y se tiro a su lado-. Hazme lo que creas conveniente…

Una risita inocente, pero insegura se cruzo por Hinata. Sasuke la tomo de la muñeca y la poso encima de él, sus ojos no bromeaban.

- No tengas miedo…yo soy el que guardará este tipo de secretos.

Se sentía tan bien estar allí sobre él, teniendo la oportunidad de un contacto directo con su piel que parecía fría.

Poso sus manos en las de su pecho, y no evito alguna que otra caricia con los labios; imitando lo que hizo él con ella. Llenaba todos sus sentidos, y la dejaba medio grogui por el calor corporal tan encimante de Sasuke.

Algún que otro gemido de Sasuke oía, haciéndole caso omiso ya que quería disfrutar ese momento lo mas que podía. Nunca había participado de una experiencia como esta en su vida. Y mas con alguien como Sasuke…el cual ni pensaba que podría llegar a amarlo así, de todos los sentidos posibles, de todas las maneras encontradas. Con sus virtudes y defectos.

Con poco de vergüenza y más de curiosidad, también exploro el miembro de Sasuke, el cual estaba erecto y duro. Acerco su rostro y cerro sus ojos, sin miedo a lo que pasase.

¡Era increíble! Alguien como Hinata Hyuuga estaba haciendo lo impensable, y lo manejaba muy bien….a decir verdad, demasiado. Se estaba excitando demasiado…y eso traería como consecuencia ese liquido que arruinaría el rostro de su bella apasionada.

- Hina-Hinata…-dijo entre sus propios jadeos y gemidos-. Déjalo…, creo que si prosigues… yo…-aguantaba lo más que podía, ese deseo se convirtió en obsesión.

Hinata se aparto con rapidez y volvió a posarse muy apegada al cuerpo de Sasuke.

Otra vez tuvo pantalla completa a su cuerpo perfecto. Los dos se miraban con lujo de detalles, aun no completamente satisfechos pero si felices por estar completando ese acto de amor. El cual, después los uniría para siempre.

Intercambiaron de lugares por segunda vez. Todo terminaría en cuestión de segundos, pero esto le iba a doler a su pobre delicia humana. Para él, solo era brindarle algo suyo…algo que después penetraría en ella y eso seria el fruto de una descendencia: lo que siempre quiso. En cambio en ella, al principio seria el dolor rotundo a recibirlo…su equivalencia, su igual. Se mantuvo en su posición, aguantando las ganas de hacerlo en ese momento. Su calentura no podía ser detenida, pero si ella lo decía…se iba a detener, solo por ella…

Percato las suaves manos de Hinata en sus mejillas, y no tuvo más opción que mirarle. Continuaba con aquel rostro, tan vulnerable, tan inconcientemente sexy. Pero había algo diferente, y eso era esa sonrisa que ahora llevaba. Todo seguía normal, pero la sonrisa de Hinata era lo distinto. Lo que demostraba que…ella…

- Estaré bien…-lo abrazo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro-. No te preocupes…

Dejo salir todo, y el descontrol se formo en la acción de meter su miembro en el ya húmedo hueco de su amiga. Hinata gimoteo, Sasuke trato de apaciguarla tratando de devolverle el abrazo, pero el forcejeo y el constante sube y baja que ocasionaba la terrible excitación de él, se lo hacia imposible.

Los gemidos fueron compartidos al compás de la pareja, y se produjo un eco audible en la profundidad de la cueva. Sasuke no paraba de subir y de bajar a cada vez más velocidad, ocasionando que Hinata fuese la ganadora de los alaridos gobernantes en el ya iluminado lugar.

Exhaustos y bastantes extasiados, decidieron parar. Los jadeos era lo único que intercomunicaba su cansancio, por lo que Sasuke se tiro al lado de Hinata y alcanzo a agarrar la campera de ella. La rodeo lentamente, disfrutando cada ultimo momento que podía disfrutar del bello cuerpo de la pelinegro. La aludida no paraba de mirarlo, aun con esos ojos tiernos mirándole, esas mejillas inocentemente sonrojadas, y ya feliz por comprobar lo que al principio de esos 5 años se estuvo preguntando. Sasuke en realidad la amaba…

Lo abrazo ni bien él termino de taparla, y escondió su rostro en su pecho ancho. Felizmente, y antes de dormirse al lado del hombre que por tanto espero este momento, susurro:

- Te amo…Sasuke-kun…


End file.
